


A Clever Ear for a Broken Boy

by Irukashi_Narukib



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attentive Peter Hale, Cleverness is Key, Laura Hale is mentioned, M/M, Peter gets it, Recovering Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is mentioned, emotionally capable peter, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a prompt fill for Steter Kink and Steter Vault about Peter paying attention to Stiles when no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts), [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



“Why are you here Peter?” Stiles deadpans, turning to the darkened figure standing just inside his window.

“Because, I thought we could mull over our shared experiences of what it’s like to be an insane supernatural killer. And, what it’s like to kill a member of our own pack.” Peter says and steps forward.

“Are you freaking kidding me? I just came back from the most traumatizing experience OF MY LIFE and you think that I want to have some sort of psychosis talk about how we’re kindred killers. News flash. I didn’t enjoy the power and the killing Peter. Get out of my home.” Stiles crosses to his dresser and quickly switches from the ruined and sweaty clothes into sweat pants and a hoodie.

“You really think I came here to torment you? What?  Do you think I sat in my dark basement layer on the bad side of town, ruminated over what would make you the most upset and slunk over here at night just to harass you of all people?” Peter says; eyes rolling.

“It wouldn’t exactly be that out of character now would it? You murdered your niece and then tried to force your nephew to obey you and led him astray every which way since then. Why would you give a shit about me, other than the obvious teasing?”

“I know I of all people have no right to judge, but your cynicism is rather unwarranted.”

“Cynicism? Really? This coming from the resident ‘survive-at-all-costs zombiewolf’ traitor reborn by fire first of his kind. You can’t even support the rest of us in a plan to rescue people let alone show the slightest bit of human kindness.”

“And, what have I done since I brought back from the dead, hmm? I helped defeat the Kanima, killed the Darach, worked to save my family repeatedly, and helped save you; but none of that has anything to do with anything does it?” Peter tilts and shakes his head. “Not even a single shred of humanity is left in me?”

“Yeah and why did you do all that? If you’re so nice what purpose other than yourself and power did all of those actions serve?”

“Well, you were threatened by the Kanima several times. The Darach hurt people close to you, Derek a bit as well. The purpose for my family was obvious.”

“And me how did you help me?”

“I gave them hope.”

“What?”

“I knew what you were doing, the real you, underneath the monster. I told them, helped them catch up and understand your clues. I taught them the method that helped extract you from your own mind. I freed you, by proxy of course, but that is hardly important.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because, you’re clever. And, clever holds a special place in my heart. It’s one of my favorite attributes in myself, others too.”

“You helped me… because, I’m clever?” Stiles says directing his eyes at Peter despite the fact that his drawer is opposite his bed ever since he realized not having the ability to keep an eye on his surroundings was dangerous and rearranged it.

“Obviously, Lydia knows, but doesn’t care; and everyone else hasn’t noticed.”

“And why does this matter?”

“Because, there is one glaring difference between me and everyone else in your little rag tag team of crime fighters.”

“And that would be?”

“I’m here.”

“And to me that is supposed to mean?”

“Fine, I’ll break it down for you. In my time as a self-proclaimed clever person I have noted two maybe three things. I spend far too much time thinking about the consequences of my actions and am therefore alone much of the time. I can spend days planning things out and when things go wrong the only person I’m willing to blame is myself.” Peter says and stops.

“And?”

“The one thing that matters to me the most, the thing that keeps me from acting out on my resentment towards the others that I’m isolated from and keeps me from worrying that they all hate me over the slightest thing, is someone taking the time to give me their undivided attention and showing me they care.”

“And why? Would I want that from you?”

“Because, like I said I’m here,” Peter frowns. “And additionally, I won’t judge you for what you did or how you feel about them now.”

“Why would anyone judge me for either of those things?! I was possessed! I had no control over almost anything I did the entire time, and I hated everything that it did with my body.”

“You hated everything? Really? Not even for one moment did you relish in the power that it had? Not even for one moment did you like the fact that finally you were the predator and everyone and everything in sight was at the mercy of you?”

“No.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Stiles; I’m not Scott,” He says and crosses two more steps further into the room.  “I’m not Mr. Perfect-Sunshine Ray-of-Hope McCall either.”

“What makes you think I’m lying anyway?”

“Because, you heart is beating faster than a rabbit being chased by a cat. And, because I knew you were attracted to the darkness when I first saw you in the woods. You were the one hoping to find Laura’s body. You are fascinated by it. You’re not the cookie cutter teen waiting for the next game to come out on your X-box. You want more. You remind me a lot of myself at your age.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of twisted compliment or something? Because, if so I’m seriously missing the point.”

“I just want to know the truth Stiles. I’m here to find out what it is, and I thought you’d want to tell it to someone. But if you want, I can leave.” Peter turns to the window and walks back to it.

“Next time you want to find someone who will allow you to pretend murdering people isn’t fucked up, go talk to Deucalion.”

“I left my address on your night stand, if you want to talk you know where to find me.” Peter says turns and slips out the window and hits the ground with a quiet thump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there's no porn in this fic. Sorry. I wasn't feeling it i just wanted to push hem together. If requested I might try to make it happen but yeah. Anyway there it is, Stiles is a little less proactive than he could've been but I tried to put him more in the way he was at season 3a/b and he was a bit more timid about sexuality so yeah.

“Peter,” Stiles say looking up from his third rejected book of magic and beast lore for the evening.

“Hm?”

“What did you mean last week?”

“When?”

“When you said you were here, what did that mean?”

“I was saying, that we’re a lot more alike than you’d prefer to think Stiles. And, now more than ever I think you could benefit from a person who actually understands you.”

“Why do you think you understand me? …More than ever?”

Peter closes his laptop and sets it aside entirely and turns on his couch to face Stiles. “You aren’t like the rest of them Stiles. You’re a person who isn’t held to a higher morality based in some sort of self-proclaimed piety. You know you’re capable of what is worst in life; and now that you’ve done it willing or not you won’t be able to shake the feeling that you’re resenting those around you who do, those who aren’t tainted the way you feel you are.”

“So you’re telling me that you expect me to accept that you’re my only light in the darkness I’m now surrounded in? And that what, talking to you is supposed to help me find solace? Do you read a lot of harlequin romance novels? Because that, is seriously deranged.”

“Not really into romance novels much these days actually, they take away from my time preparing for our next monster invasion; kind of like this conversation at the moment. That is, if it going to in fact remain on its current topic of you insulting me.” Peter states and picks his laptop back up and opens it.

“You aren’t getting my point Peter.” Stiles says gets up and closes Peter’s computer. “Why? Why would you come to me? Why do you even care?”

“Stiles, I like you. You’re obviously smart enough to catch on to when others are lying, without the advantages people like myself, and many of your friends do. Additionally, even when I was my most primal self I was drawn to you. There had to be a reason then, and now, I know what it was. You and I are similar; a pair of spirits, like you and I, is rare in this world. And, I would like to cherish that compatibility, always. What’s your reason for not? Because I’ve killed someone? So have you.”

“You keep saying that like everyone who’s ever killed a person is connected. Why me? Why now? Why do you want to be the one to hold me up after what I’ve been through? I’m worse off now more than ever. And, you act like that’s a good thing.”

“You act like that’s a bad thing,” Peter stands up and grabs Stiles’ waist. “Accepting what you’ve done is the first step to healing. And I, want to be the one to help you lick your wounds. I want to be the fire in your veins. And I can already feel the heat seeping into your skin. You looked so pale this past week. But now, you’re flush. And, you look absolutely succulent.”

“OH MY GOD! Why? Aim I even? Listening to you?” Stiles says and starts to turn away.

Peter stops him and pulls him back forcefully, “because you need me.”

“I haven’t needed anyone in a long time.”

“Neither have I, yet here I am courting some resistant teenager. I haven’t wanted anyone to actually like me in any way since I woke up from that coma. However in the past few months your intelligent, however airheaded and spastic conversations have won me over. And now, all I’ve been craving for days is for you to beg me to lay you out and give you my undivided attention in a way no one else in your life could ever or will ever be willing to match. How would you like to feel completely sated and blissed out underneath me?”

“I’d …” Stiles avoids Peter’s eyes, he stops for a moment. His face scrunches and he looks down. Then his eyes flick up to Peter’s and he kisses him and then pulls away, “Yeah , no yeah. I’d be tot-“

Stiles gets cut off by Peter’s lips and a moan slips from him. Peter pushes Stiles back and onto the sofa.

“You actually meant- beneath you… Didn’t you?” Stiles gets out between kisses.

“Yes, now take off your shirt before I rip it off you.”  


End file.
